


A Cure For Insomnia

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of a challenge to give characters hugs.  'nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure For Insomnia

If there was one thing worse than night patrols, Cloud mused, it was having the night off and still ending up sitting in the dark by yourself. But despite having a warm and almost comfortable cot waiting for him in the barracks, there he was sitting out in the empty mess hall, slumped on a bench and staring at nothing, having found himself completely unable to sleep.

The barest whisper of sound was all the warning he had-- he jumped as hands clapped over his eyes from behind.

"Halt!" a voice cried, sounding entirely too cheerful. "Who goes there?"

Cloud jerked, making the bench's legs scrape against the floor, but didn't succeed in freeing himself. He blinked, feeling his eyelashes catch on the stranger's skin. "What?"

"Okay, have it your way. _What_ goes there? Though I'll tell you, I'm not sure I really want an answer to that one."

The voice wasn't one he recognized-- so, not one of his troop, and not someone who should have been there. That was enough to give him back some of his equilibrium. "Who are you?" he demanded.

To his surprise and gratification, the hands withdrew. Cloud quickly pushed away and stood, coming round to find-- a _very_ familiar face, grinning widely at him from beneath a wild mess of dark hair. He gaped. "Sir?"

"Hey." Black brows drew down in a scowl as fingers tugged at his very non-regulation shirt. "I am not in uniform. Therefore, my name is not 'sir'. It's Zack. Say it with me. Zaaaaack."

"Uh--"

"No, that's not quite right. Zzz. Think bumblebees."

Cloud blinked again, then again as a stray air current brought to him the scent of alcohol, and realization struck. "You're drunk."

"Only a little. _Zzzz_."

Under the weight of that expectant gaze, Cloud mentally threw up his hands and gave in. "Zack," he said, and the black-haired man beamed at him.

"Wonderful! The boy's a natural." He reached in and, to Cloud's utter amazement, threw both arms around Cloud's shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace. When he drew back, Cloud couldn't help but offer Zack a bewildered smile.

"Ah, that's much better. I _was_ going to write you up, you know, for looking so completely _glum_," he confided with a grin. "It's against ShinRa regulations. Brings down company morale, or something like that." He lifted a finger and shook it in Cloud's face. "I'll let you off this once, but I'd better not catch you like that again."

Cloud couldn't stifle a small snort of amusement. "Yes, si-- uh, Zack."

The SOLDIER's grin momentarily widened, becoming a full-fledged smile. "You've got it." His finger was still raised, and he shook it in Cloud's face again, almost thoughtfully. "You're going to go far, Strife-- I've got a good feeling about you."

With a quick wink and a playful punch on the shoulder-- one that nearly made Cloud stagger-- Zack was off down the hallway, weaving slightly back and forth and singing something horribly off-key. Cloud watched him go, shaking his head-- but the smile was still on his face, and didn't seem to want to leave. And when he finally went back to his cot, he didn't stare at the ceiling for more than a few seconds before he drifted off into sleep.


End file.
